The Men Behind the Masks
by Mad4Destiel
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters I have simply changed them. Credit goes to the creators of Supernatural. (Rating may change) Dean Winchester, along with his friends protect the city of Lawthom. Soon, it begins to get to difficult and people from the past return. Can the Hunters save Lawthom and themselves? Will they destroy their old enemy, or will they find love?
1. Prologue

Dean Winchester, king of the world. Or at least his world, Winchester Industries. He is well known all over the real world as the rich, devishly handsome, rude, billionaire. But he has two huge secrets, both of which involve closets.

But he wasn't always that way…

Thirty years ago, Dean was four and lived in a happy household with his mother, father and new born brother. All was right in the world. Sure, Dean's father was often at work but when he came home, he made sure Dean knew that he missed him.

One day, the Winchester family were all tucked into their little beds. It seemed like a normal night… Until Dean woke up to the sound of his family screaming bloody murder.

Dean acted quickly and got out of bed. As soon as he opened the door, he was suffocated with smoke. The whole house was on fire!

Dean ran out of his room, searching for his mother and father. His father, John had baby Sammy tucked in his arms as he screamed out for Mary, Dean's mother.

John saw Dean then handed him Sammy. "Take your brother outside. Go Dean! Run!"

Dean wanted to stay with his father but when he looked down at his brother and saw the panic in Sammy's eyes, he decided to run for him.

He ran out the door just as he heard his father screaming in agony. Dean ran out into the yard and over to the mailbox across the street. He turned and all he saw was his house, his beautiful home, burning in flames.

The orange and red blood colours were burned into Dean's skull. He never forgot that day. Or the disgusting sound of some man, in the distance cackling.


	2. Chapter 1

Charlie Bradbury sat at her desk which was not ten feet from Dean Winchester's office. He was yelling on the phone at someone. Most likely an innocent tech person from downstairs.

But she didn't really blame him. Last night was rough. She, along with Dean and his brother fought crime. Hold you laughter because it is true.

Up until now, there haven't been any problems. But last night, out of nowhere, comes these three stupid kids! They think they're little _angels_ but they aren't! Oh no they are not!

When the Hunters of Evil showed up—that's their group name—at a crime scene, they realized it was just some kids playing a joke. But then these stupid kids began to attack! They had strong powers that Hunters was not prepared for.

Anyways, the Trinity Angels got away and the Hunters went home to the Bunker where they cleaned themselves up.

Dean finally opened his office door letting everyone know that they can come see him. Why he closed it, no one knew. There was no point. People on the first floor could probably hear him yell.

"You okay Deano?" Charlie asked as she peered into his office.

He smiled at her. "Yeah. Just some tech downstairs deleted my file."

"You know I have copies of all your files right?"

He gave her a droll look before he punched the wall. "Really Charlie? You couldn't have told me sooner?"

She rolled her eyes before she sent him the file that he was missing.

Around five, Sam arrived at Winchester Industries and picked up both Charlie and Dean. They made their way to Dean's house—correction—_mansion_.

They ate pizza and drank beer until the TV beeped. Yes, the TV.

Dean pressed a button on his remote that allowed the call to come in. Bobby appeared on screen. "We have a problem Hunters. Someone is robbing Ash's Market."

Charlie frowned. "How is that our problem and not the police?"

Sam answered for her. "Ash's Market is actually a big industry that works with ours." He gestured to Dean before standing. "Let's head to the Bunker and check it out."

They all ran towards the library then went to the large closet. They opened it then opened the hidden door. They rushed down the stairs towards their Bunker.

They split up to change. Dean changed into a full black suit. Black pants and tight black bullet proof shirt, decorated with a grey bat on the chest. He grabbed the thin piece of material that wrapped around his vibrant forest green eyes.

Charlie put on a matching suit that was adjusted to her female body. She wore the same eye piece that made her grey eyes stand out against the black.

Sam was completely different from his friend and brother. He wore a red shirt, with a gold R on the left breast. His black pants were tight and were held up with a gold belt but they weren't tights. Dean may call them tights but they so weren't.

At least that's what Sam tells him…

Once dressed, they made their way over to the Batmobile. It was a sleek black car that curved and shinned as if it were new and not over twenty years old.

Dean got in the front with Charlie beside him and Sam in the back.

"Alright Hunters," Bobby appeared on a small screen. "Head to 134 Jackson Street."

"I know the address to Ash's place Bobby." Dean snapped as he sped down the busy streets of Lawthom, Kansas.

When they reached Ash's, they rushed out of the car towards the building. It was a small two story redbrick building, but it had loads of information that could be deadly in the wrong hands.

They ran through the broken door and stopped dead in their tracks. A man, dressed in all black and had on a small mask, stood holding two computer hard drives. "Well this is awkward." He said.

Dean narrowed his eyes on the unknown man. "Who the hell are you?"

"Ah, yes, well I am Catman."

Dean arched a mocking brow. "Your name is Catman? Jesus Christ we have weird people in Lawthom."

Catman narrowed his ocean blue eyes. "You're one to talk considering your Batman. Sweetheart, that's a one letter difference."

Dean ignored the strange feeling he got when this man called him 'sweetheart' and made a move to attack. He stopped abruptly when he saw a sharp blade come between him and Catman.

"Well well well, isn't this a nice surprise."

Catman growled which was weird cause it sounded dog-like. "Blade."

Dean frowned. "Who the hell is Blade?"

The man that held the sword pulled it back. "That would be me. Name's Angel Blade, and who are you?"

A dark skinned man walked in wearing the same white and gold suit as Angel Blade and another short guy that wasn't speaking. "That's Batman. We kicked his ass last night."

Angel Blade laughed darkly. "Now I remember. Wasn't much of a fight Batman."

Dean was about to reply with something stupid like 'shut up' but Catman spoke up. "What are you doing here Blade?"

"Well Catty, now that you ask, I'm here for the hard drives. So could you hand them over and we can all go home without any blood being shed?"

"I'll never let you take them." Catman growled before running.

Dean and Blade followed leaving Sam and Charlie to fight the other Angels. The shorter angel grinned at Sam. "Well who might you be cutie?"

Sam's eyes widened before he narrowed them again. "Robin, and you?"

"Name's Angel Knight. But you can call me anything you want." Knight winked then licked his lower lip seductively.

Sam shook his head then attacked Knight.

Charlie was left to the dark skinned Angel. "Hello…" She said in a sweet-song voice.

The Angel chuckled darkly. "Hello. You must be Batgirl."

"That's my name don't wear it out." She laughed nervously before she raised her leg and kicked the man in the face. He fell onto the ground with a thud, his hand was gripping his now broken and bloody nose.

"You bitch!"

Sam took a second to stop fighting Knight so he could kick the other Angel over. "Don't call her that you bastard!" Then he returned to fighting Knight who wasn't really trying. Every time Sam went to punch, Knight just stepped out of the way with a laugh.

"You're real cute Robin. Real cute." He said with a grin then ran out of Ash's and disappeared into the street.

Dean and Blade were both side-by-side chasing Catman. Blade's sword was slicing Dean as he ran but he didn't care.

Catman stopped abruptly making both other man slip and slide to the ground. When he turned, the hard drives weren't in his arms which made both men frown.

Before either could ask where they were, Catman smashed his fist across Blade's face. He was knocked out cold instantly. Then, when Catman turned on Dean, Dean thought it was the end. "You realize I'm on your side right?"

That wasn't confusing at all… "What?" Dean asked.

"I was trying to steal the hard drives before they could. Then I was going to bring them back and inform Ash to get a better security guard. Honestly, there was only one standing guard and he looked like he was twelve. I walked up and he just ran away. If that wasn't bad enough, the door was unlocked!"

Dean rolled his eyes. Leave it to Ash to forget to lock up. "Where are the hard drives?"

"I tossed them on a mattress I saw back there in the alley. Can't believe neither of you noticed."

"Yeah well it's time to get them back." Dean and Catman made their way down the alley where the brown tinged mattress lay. And as Catman said, the two hard drives were there. "I'll take them. They'll be safer with me."

Catman was about to protest when he thought better of it. "Sure, you take them." And with that, he disappeared.

The Hunters finally regrouped back inside the small business. "Where are the two Angels?"

Sam had Charlie leaning against his shoulder. "Angel Knight got away and well as Angel Curse. He got Batgirl here good. Where's Blade?"

Dean cursed and ran back outside. He wasn't surprised when he saw that Blade was gone.

Dean Winchester sat in his office typing on his computer. With permission from Ash, he was looking inside the hard drives but he could find anything strange about them.

"Mr. Winchester, you have a visitor."

Dean just nodded his head. It was Bobby coming to help with the hard drives.

"Are you not going to acknowledge me, Dean Winchester?"

Dean's hands froze on the keyboard as he heard that gruff deep voice. He had to stifle a gasp as he looked up and saw Catman standing right in front of him, knife at the ready.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dean reacted quickly and grabbed a gun from his top drawer. Just as he was about to aim, he stopped. Catman was laughing which made Dean very confused. "Are you insane?"

Catman just shook his head still laughing. "No."

"Then what's up with the knife?"

"Precaution. Just in case you wanted to attack, I wanted to be ready."

"So you chose a knife?"

The man just shrugged his shoulders. "I'm better with a knife than a gun."

Dean twisted his lips than placed the gun down but kept it close for easy access. "May I ask, what are you doing here?"

"Ah, yes well I wanted to see how the hard drive was coming."

Dean shook his head in disbelief. "How did you even find me?"

"I put a tracking device on the hard drive. I'm surprised Dean Winchester is Batman."

Dean shushed him quickly than got up to shut the wooden door. "Keep your voice down Cat."

"Close."

Dean frowned. "What?"

"Do you really think my name is '_Catman_'? No it's Castiel."

"Great." Dean said sarcastically then sat back behind his desk. "The hard drive doesn't seem to have anything on it. It's coded."

"Hmm. Well we need to fix that don't we?"

"Um… There is no _we_. We are enemies."

Castiel chuckled. "And why is that?"

"Because you are bad and I am good." Dean said simply.

This just mad Castiel laugh harder. "You don't even know me."

"Well I know you and the Trinity Angels are close."

"Used to be." Castiel said sharply. "We protected small towns and cities until the leader, Blade went bad and forced the other two to follow. Curse was willing but I know Knight wants out."

"Why doesn't he just leave?"

"Blade won't let him." Castiel sighed sadly. "They used to be good people but now… I don't know. They are following some man. I'm trying to find out where he is and more importantly _who_ he is but I can't find anything. I was about to give up but then I heard about the hard drive. It's supposed to have information about the Trinity Angel's employer."

"This seems more thank just protecting people and stopping the Trinity Angels. Is it personal?"

"If it was you would be the last person to tell Winchester." Castiel snapped then sighed deeply. "I apologize… It's just a touchy subject for me."

Dean held up his hands in surrender. "Hey, it's completely okay. I get it." Dean went against all reason and spoke his mind. "My brother Sammy is really good with computers, Charlie even better so. Why don't we go see if they can open this hard drive?"

"Thank you. But you just said _we_. Are we together on this?"

"For now yes. Come on, I'm done here. I'll take you back to my place and you can meet Sam and Charlie."

Castiel followed behind Dean in his own car. After a half hour of driving, they reached Dean's mansion. Castiel got out of his car and followed Dean up the white marble stairs. A man in a suit opened the door. "Sir welcome back. I see we have a guest."

"Drop the act Bobby." Dean said as he strolled inside.

The man in the suit, who's name Castiel just learnt was Bobby, sighed in relief and shrugged off his jacket, unbuttoned his shirt and threw away his bow-tie. "Are you his butler?" Castiel asked as he was lead into a sitting room.

"No. I'm his Uncle. But everyone thinks he is a stuck up bastard and me pretending to be his butler adds to that. It's just all for show."

"What's the point?" Castiel asked with a shrug.

"To keep his cover—" Bobby stopped speaking and stared at Castiel.

"You mean a cover for the fact he is Batman?"

"What the hell?" Bobby said then ran after Dean. "Why'd you tell him?" Dean shrugged which mad Bobby growl. "Boy, you tell me."

"He just knew. He's on our side. Castiel here fights crime too."

Just then, a man and woman walked into the room and sat down on a couch. "Who's this?" The young woman asked with a smile.

"My name is Castiel."

The young red haired woman beamed and jumped up. She extended her hand to Castiel. "Nice you meet you Castiel. By any chance are you named after the angel of Thursday?"

"I am. My parents were extremely religious."

The man that was sitting on the couch stood and crossed his arms over his chest. He was a tall man with a kind face and gorgeous brown hair that brushed his shoulders. "Dean, weren't you born on a Thursday?"

Dean walked out of the kitchen—which was connected to the small room they were all seated in—and shrugged. "Yeah."

Castiel chuckled. "I won't be watching over you."

Dean just grinned. "I never asked you to."

Charlie frowned at Castiel. There was something very familiar about him. "Do I know you? You're very familiar."

Castiel chewed his bottom lip nervously then glanced to Dean who surprisingly came to his rescue. "You know him Charlie. This is Catman." Sam and Charlie each took a step back making Dean sigh. "He's on our side."

Bobby cursed from the kitchen. "Didn't he attack you last night?"

Dean shook his head. "No that was Angel Blade. Cas here is the one who protected the hard drive… Speaking of which, Charlie I need you to un-code it."

"Alrighty." Charlie took the hard drive from Dean's hands and went into the study room and began to work. "It might take a while so get comfortable." She called from the other room.

Dean sat on the couch and turned on the TV to a random channel. He saw his favourite show was on but he was to embarrassed to watch it with Castiel and Sammy not ten feet away.

"Wait go back I like that show." Castiel said as Dean changed the channel.

Dean turned the channel back to Dr. Sexy with a frown. "You watch this show?"

"No judging." Castiel held up a finger. "I missed last night's episode but they are playing it now. I can't believe Dr. Sexy broke up with Mia for the _desk nurse_."

"Oh I know." Dean said. "Like sure, desks nurses can be hot but all Katie does is talk talk talk. Dr. Sexy can do so much better."

"I couldn't agree more."

Sam was frozen is time just staring at the two who were talking about the dumbest show to ever air. With a shake of his head and a small chuckle, he rose from the couch and went to help Charlie leaving the two nerd to their show.

Dean paused the show to run up and grab a bag of popcorn. "Hey Cas, do you want something?"

"Sure. Any beer?"

"Of course." Dean chuckled then brought two beers over to their sitting area and a giant bowl of popcorn.

"You called me Cas." Castiel said as he opened his beer.

"I'm sorry if you didn't like it."

He just shrugged. "Nah, it's fine. I like it."

"You've never been called Cas before?" Dean asked with a frown.

"No. Everyone just calls me by my full name. But I like Cas. It's short and cute."

"I'll agree with short and easier to pronounce."

Cas laughed good-naturedly and turned his attention to the show. Finally, two hours later, Charlie came out of the study. "So I found some stuff on the hard drive. I'll be able to do more tomorrow once I get some sleep. But I got a name of the employer."

"Well?" Cas and Dean urged her on.

"Well, before I tell yeah, I just wanted to know why this was at Ash's."

Cas answered. "Angel Knight stored it there for safe keeping. I found out and went after it. Ash had no idea it was even there."

Charlie nodded her head slowly. "Right. So… um… Their employer is some man named the Joker."

d

f


	4. AUTHOR NOTE

_**The last chapter was deleted after a lot of thought. I am soon to be published writer and my original stories began to mix with my Fics. I apologize for this but I do promise more smut will come. - ha ha. Come.**_

_**Anyways, the chapter with Dean jerking it was a mistake and was to soon in the story. Enjoy the real chapter and another will be posted really soon.**_


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dean threw his head back laughing. "His name is the Joker?"

Cas frowned. "Your name is _Batman_. At least his name probably means something."

"My name means something." Dean said defensively.

Sam walked by with his laptop open. "No it doesn't. You chose it because it sounded cool."

"It's awesome." Dean said with a wide grin. "Anyways, Charlie does it say where to find him?"

"No. Well, I don't know yet. I'm still trying to de-code it."

"Get some rest Charlie. We can work on it tomorrow."

With one last smile, Charlie left Dean's mansion and Sam followed soon after. When Dean and Cas were all alone, Dean turned to him. "Where you staying?"

"A small motel. I don't live in this city. I just followed the Trinity Angels."

"Right well, if you want you can stay here for the next few nights. I'd be cheaper than a motel."

Castiel thought about it. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I just have Bobby living here and I never really see him. This place is huge, so make yourself at home. Let me know when you're tired and I'll show you to your room."

"Could you show me now?"

"Sure. Follow me." Dean led Castiel upstairs and to a empty guest room. "Well, this is it. You can grab your stuff from the motel later."

"Thank you Dean."

"Sure thing Cas. I'll see you later."

"Okay."

With one last look, Dean turned and went into his own room beside Cas'. Dean showered and then got into his bed. Why was he even bothering to try and sleep? The dream would come again, he would awake, and he wouldn't be able to sleep for the rest of the night.

As much as Dean fought it, he fell asleep. Colours swirled around him as the his dream took shape.

Dean Winchester was four years old standing at the edge of his lawn back in his small house at the edge of Lawthom. His uncle Bobby ran across the street and picked up baby Sammy who was in Dean's small arms.

Bobby tried to pull Dean away but he wouldn't budge. "Mommy! Daddy!" He saw his father emerge from the flames. Dean ran forward at an attempt to embrace his father but was immediately thrown back as the house exploded.

People all around the block were screaming. The sounds were almost silent since Dean's hearing was off because of the explosion. The one sound he heard clearly was the sinister sound of laughter.

Dean Winchester awoke in his bed covered in sweat. He'd been having that dream ever since that night. It's the reason he became Batman. He wanted—no—he_ needed_ to find the man that did this to his family.

Despite what the police say, he knew someone did it on purpose. This was no accident.

Everyone in the house awoke around seven AM. Charlie was typing away on her compute next to Sam who was a taller mirror image with his own computer.

Castiel was sitting at the kitchen island drinking tea that Charlie made for him. "Good morning Dean."

"Castiel. How did you sleep?"

"Better than I would have been have I been in a old motel. Thank you. How did you sleep?"

Dean's smile faltered only for a second. "The usual.""Which is?"

Charlie and Sam looked up from their laptops and watched the exchanged between Castiel and Dean. It was such a simple question that Castiel asked but it was never asked before by anyone.

"Um, well Cas the usual isn't good but at least I get some sleep."

"Why don't you sleep well?" Both Sam and Charlie stifled a gasp and continued to watch the two men.

"Castiel," Dean said slowly. "I know you're curious but it isn't your business. Nor will it ever be. Please, I don't want to talk about it."

"As you wish Dean." Castiel replied slowly as he took a sip of his tea. "But at least take my advice."

"What?" Dean asked impatiently.

"You may want to stop pushing people away. By doing so, you don't meet new people or friends. You're stuck with your only friends and family which wouldn't be bad if you didn't push them away too. Dean, keep this up and you'll have no one."

"How would you know?"

"Because I pushed, and now, I have no one but myself."


	6. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Dean Winchester stared at Castiel across the kitchen island. They just met yet, he felt like he has known Cas for a long time. Yes, Sam lost his parents too but he was a baby. He didn't know them. All he had was Bobby.

Charlie, she lost her family too in a horrible accident. It's the reason why they are working together. Many years ago, she attempted to hack into Winchester Industries. Dean would have normally sent her to jail but after reading her file and seeing how similar she was, he offered her a job at the company.

Once she earned his trust and he her's, he told her about his secret identity. Sam agreed to allow Charlie into their group. They soon became the heroes of Lawthom.

So yes, Charlie understood Dean, so did Sam but Castiel seemed to understand everything he went through. He doesn't even know anything about Cas but he felt the connection.

"Cas, I'm sorry if I have offended you in anyway." Dean said quietly.

Castiel shook his head in response. "It wasn't my place to ask Dean. We aren't friends, we are barley co-workers. I had no right and I apologize for my actions."

"It's fine Cas."

They stared at each other for what was second but seemed like minutes. Normally Dean would never look at a guy in this way but, what was was this? He wasn't attracted to Cas. Sure, he's admit Castiel was an attractive man but that didn't mean he thought he was attractive. Does that make sense?

_Of course it did._ Dean answered in his mind.

Castiel didn't know why he was staring at Dean. More importantly, why was Dean staring back? Cas made the excuse that it was the fact that they had an argument which showed their small connection. They were both watching the other for signs.

_Yeah, that's all it was._ Cas said in his mind. He continued to watch Dean watching him. He especially liked how Dean's emerald green eyes danced over Cas' face. And his lips, they looked so soft and kissable.

Cas cursed himself mentally. In high school and part of collage he'd been on _that_ side of the fence but then he made the switch to woman after realizing it was more _acceptable _in the world.

It was a shame. He did miss it but he supposed the world wasn't ready for his kind yet. After all, they were a rare and awesome breed. The world wasn't prepared for that much awesome it seemed.

Oh well. C'est la vie.

Perhaps when the world was ready, he'd give Dean a shot. But at the moment, they could only be co-workers or maybe friends.

"So, what are the plans for today?" Castiel asked Dean while stirring his nearly empty tea.

"Um," Dean spoke then cleared his throat. "Charlie have you found anything on the Joker yet?"

"Actually, I found somethings. They are most interesting in my opinion. But I can't find anything actually about the Joker. I found a few of his employees but nothing personal about him. The only reason why I found out his name is because some of his employees seemed to have been messaging each other.

"One of them made the mistake of naming the boss. Also, this whole hard drive seems to be conversations shared with employees of the joker. He must want to monitor all communications so he put it on hard drives. But, what makes these conversations so important?" She asked rhetorically.

"Perhaps there is something in one of the conversations that the Joker wanted to keep buried." Castiel nodded her head. "It would make sense. I mean, why else would this one conversation be so important?"

"Charlie," Dean said. "What did you find on it?"

"Well the conversation seems to be between more than two people. I know a two names, sorta."

"Sorta?"

"Well they are initials I think. One is P.I and the other is D.H. I have no idea who they are but I know they don't like each other."

"What suggests that?" Asked Castiel.

"Well, they bicker back and forth and threaten each other. Both of them seem to be fighting for power of something. Perhaps they want to be the Joker's partner."

Castiel seemed to be deep in thought. "You're thinking that there is competition between these two?" Charlie nodded her head slowly. "Then we should use this against them. Charlie, is there anyway you can find where these conversations happen. Whether it's Facebook or somewhere else like a secret chatroom, can you find it?"

"Most likely. I can use the codes in the hard drive to locate its original source."

"Once we find out where they are communicating, we can impose as one of them and cause trouble. If we make one furious, he or she will do something reckless which will gain out attention and we can find them and follow them."

"That's not a bad idea." Charlie said with a small grin. "You know Dean, it would be a good idea to keep him around."

Dean didn't comment, he just watched the three nerds speak. He wouldn't show it, but he was a bit jealous of the three of them. They were so smart and he wasn't… _as _smart.

He was street smart which he thought, personally, was better. His uncle Bobby taught him how to hunt which meant he knew how to handle a gun. Normally, he wouldn't use violence but Lawthom was an extremely dangerous place.

As a kid, when Bobby when to the grocery store, even during the day, they had to basically board up the house. At night, they all had a weapon. Sam was considered a baby until he was eight. By then Dean was twelve and Bobby trusted him with a gun instead of a baseball bat.

Sam got his old one which he kept leaning on his nightstand. Dean slept with his under his pillow. It was sad, truly, that children had to protect themselves that way.

In other places, children relied on their parents while they slept. They didn't have to worry about people breaking in, only the parents worried. All children had to do was not talk to strangers, don't stray to far from home and come back at a certain curfew.

Dean wished for that life. But unfortunately wishes didn't come true.

Around the age of fourteen, Dean ran away from home for a couple years. He wasn't a good kid, he stole, did drugs and other things he never wanted to mention.

The only reason why he is such a big shot now is because at the age of sixteen, he was walking in a alleyway and a couple thugs were jumping an older man. Dean was about to turn away but instead, he rushed forward and beat the guys to a pulp.

The old man thanked Dean and gave him his business card saying if he wanted a job or anything else, just call. Well, after that Dean started working for the man, under an alias. When the man found out that this was actually Dean Winchester, son of John Winchester of Winchester Industries, he immediately helped Dean take back he business from one of the "bad" employees that planned to take the business into the ground.

At sixteen Dean was running a whole company. With the help of a few other business men it was going better than ever. Dean was soon able to pay for Sam's school. It was expensive considering he wanted to go to university to be a lawyer. But he made it and he is quite the lawyer.

He isn't around as much as before which is why Charlie helps him out after hours when they were fighting crime. But Dean was always happy when Sam was there.

"Dean!"

Dean looked up quickly at the sound of Charlie's voice. "What?"

"You zoned out. You okay?"

"Yeah fine, just zoned out like you said."

"Hey Dean," Cas said. "Don't you have to work?"

"I don't work on Saturdays Castiel."

Cas nodded his head slowly then went back to working with Charlie. Something was up with Dean but he didn't bother to get involved. It wasn't his business and it didn't matter.

"Yes!" Charlie shrieked. After earning concerned glares from each man, she blushed. "Sorry, but I found something interesting. Apparently, both of these people, as well as a couple others will be attending a dance tonight."

"Is it the Roman Dance?" Dean asked nervously.

"Yup." Charlie said with a grin.

Castiel shook his head. "Everyone has heard of that dance. Only the best of the best and richest people are invited."

"Yeah, and our Dean here happens to have an invitation."

Castiel arched a brow at Dean. "Is that so?"

"Well I am famous in the business world." He answered with a grin. "Unfortunately, it's only a plus one, meaning I can go with only one of you."

Charlie and Sam shared a look then nodded their heads. "Take Cas." They said together.

"What? Why?" Dean asked then held his hands up to Cas. "No offence."

"None taken." Cas said dryly.

"But honestly, why him and not Charlie? I don't want people thinking he's my date."

"Ah." Charlie and Sam said as they realized the problem. "Dean," Charlie continued. "Sam and I think you should bring him because he knows the Trinity Angels. They may show up. If they are working for the Joker like Cas assumed in the first place, they may show up too. Even if they don't, the Joker himself might be there. Sam and I will be around the corner watching the cameras and you both will have a earpiece so we can communicate."

"Well this will be fun." Cas said putting his hands behind his head and leaning back in the chair. "What do you think Dean? Shall we get our groove on?"

Dean rolled his eyes then left the room. About three hours later, around noon, he heard a knock at his door. Dean put his laptop and binders aside and went to the door. "Hey Cas. What can I do for you?"

"Um… This is very awkward but I don't have a nice suit to wear. My usual one is the one I wear daily. I was going to ask Sam but he is much larger than I. I was wondering since we are closer to the same size if there was a old suit you don't wear anymore that I could borrow for tonight?"

Dean was in shock. This was a different side of Castiel that he hasn't seen before. This Castiel was blushing and seemed extremely nervous. Dean's heart actually reached out for him. "Um, Cas—"

Castiel cut him off. "I understand Dean if you don't want to lend me a suit."

"No, that's not what I was going to say. How 'bout, we go shopping for a suit."

"Really? Um, I don't know Dean. Suits can get expensive and I don't have much money. Maybe I should just wear the one I own."

"No Cas. C'mon, I'll take you to my favourite tailor."

"A tailor?" Cas stuttered. "Why are we going to a tailor?"

"You need a suit." Dean grabbed his jacket off the dresser and walked down the the front porch. Charlie and Sam were on their computers while Lord of the Rings was playing on TV. "Hey guys, just going to take Castiel out to go get a suit for tonight."

"Alrighty." Charlie answered while Sam just gave a nod.

Dean lead Cas downstairs to the overly large garage. It was long and rectangular and extremely bright. A whole bunch of different cars and trucks were lined up, all different shades and brands. Dean walked down the line until he reached his baby. "This is Baby."

Castiel arched a brow before turning to the car and waving. "Hi Baby. How are you?"

Dean gave him a look that said he wasn't impressed. "She isn't alive dumb ass."

"You're the one that's calling _it_ a _she_."

Dean rolled his eyes before walking to the driver's side of the car and entering it. Cas walked over and entered the passenger side and noticed that the floor had a gap in it. The gap wasn't overly large but it did curve. Castiel assumed it made a circle around the car. He peeked his head out of the open door and looked up at the ceiling.

There was a large hole in the ceiling that was in the shape of a circle. Castiel frowned but sat in his seat and shut the door. Dean started the car and drove out of the garage. Cas was thinking about the hole in the ceiling and what it could be. He decided to ask Dean. "Um,—"

"This is the Batmobile." Dean said. "You press that button, and it transforms into the Batmobile." He pointed to a button near the volume. "If the alarm blares and my Baby is park in her spot. The floor rises so she is in the Bunker. The Bunker is where we keep all our gear.

"That hole you saw usually has a door that opens when the floor raises but it is temporally broken. The garage needs to always be locked now. It always had to be locked but now it's really important that the garage is full locked down. We can't risk someone climbing up to the hole and entering the Bunker."

"Huh." Cas said. "So um, you guys are Hunters of Evil right?"

"Yeah." Dean said glancing at Cas with a curious expression.

"You know if you shortened it and used the first letters it spells hoe."

"… Dammit!" Dean smashed his fists against the steering wheel making Castiel laugh. "I knew Charlie had a double motive when she decided that we should have a group name."

Castiel continued laughing earning another glare from Dean.

"You think that's funny?"

"Yes." Castiel said with a chuckle.

"You realize that by you helping us, you are a temporary HOE."

"Only temporary?"

"We'll see." Dean said under his breath. "Here we are." Dean said and turned into a small parking lot connected to a small redbrick building. As they walked through the front door, a bell dinged.

A very tall man around that age of fifty stepped out from the back room. "Dean Winchester." He said in a English accent. His hair was black and combed back, it brushed his neck. He wore a black suit and held a cane in his right hand.

"Julius. So nice to see you. How's Margret?"

"She died." Julius said without emotion.

Castiel's eyebrows shot up to the heavens as he shared a look with Dean. "Well I'm sorry for your lost." Dean said sincerely.

"Thank you. Did you bring any Mexican food with you?"

"No. But I was planning to after you make a friend here a suit." Dean clapped Cas on the back.

Julius arched a brow and scanned Castiel's body. "I didn't know you had friends Dean Winchester."

"Ha ha." Dean said rolling his eyes. "Where's your niece. She needs to measure Cas here."

"She is on her honeymoon. And since I don't have any other employees, and you know how much I don't like touching people, you'll have to take his measurements." Julius said in a flat tone. He honestly didn't seem to have any emotion when talking. Hell, his face was just as plain. Cas assumed half the things he said, we said in a mocking manner. But he didn't seem to be mocking anyone.

Dean groaned. "Do I have to?"

"Does your friend here need a suit?"

"Yes."

"Then you have to." Julius said then disappeared into the back room temporally.

While he was gone, Dean turned to Cas. "Sorry, but I guess I'm gonna have to grope you a little."

Cas didn't fight his grin. "Just make sure your hands are clean."

Dean rolled his eyes then caught a small yellow thing that came flying at his head. Julius gave a simple nod when he saw that Dean caught it then returned to the back room again.

Dean glanced at the measuring tape then put it in his pocket.

"You know," Cas began, "he seems really uptight. Is this really your favourite place?"

"Yeah. He and I share a undying love for Mexican food."

"He didn't seem all that concerned when his friend Margret died."

"That was his wife." Dean said earning a gasp from Cas. "Yeah, a lot of people die around him. They always have. It's like he is Death the Horseman."

"You're insane you know that?" Cas said then walked over to where Julius now was. Julius gestured to a circular step. Castiel walked up and turned to face Dean. He was now a full foot taller leaving him at basically seven feet. There were also a few mirrors at his back.

"Dean, you know which parts to measure correct?" Julius asked.

"Yeah, I remember." Julius' niece had done it to him multiple times. Normally, they keep the measurements on file unless it is a child that has grown. Dean knew that Lisa, Julius' daughter, just liked to cop-a-feel. She'd always throw out Dean's paper with his measurements so that next time they could do it again.

They dated for a year or so but it was getting to serious for Dean's liking. He thought he wanted something serious, and he did truly but not with her. Just when he was about to break-up with her, she is pregnant. Dean felt like a dick and decided that he would be a proper father to the kid.

That was until he found out that the kid wasn't his.

Now, his measurements are on file and Lisa doesn't have to touch him. Despite her cheating, they were still friends.

Dean shook his head to clear his thoughts of her and took out the measuring tape from his pocket. He started at Castiel's shoulders and worked his way down.

Julius was in the back room doing paperwork so Dean had to find a pen and paper and wright down the measurements.

Dean hesitated when he got to Cas' waist. It was a bit awkward but he continued to measure him.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck_. Castiel said over and over in his head. This was turning him on and soon, Dean would see, or maybe even feel, his erection. But maybe, just maybe, God was on Cas' side and Dean wouldn't see his boner.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck_. Dean said over and over in his head. The dude had a serious boner and Dean's wrist was almost touching it. Was Cas gay? Bi? Why was this turning him on! But then Dean knew. It always turned him on when Lisa did it.

"Hey um Cas?"

"Yeah?"

"I got to go from your ankle to your crotch." Fuck!

"Oh, okay." Fuck!

Dean took a deep breath and started with his left leg. His hand slowly went up with the measuring tape and brushed his growing erection. Dean stifled a gasp as he felt himself growing hard.

_I'm not gay!_ He shouted in his head. But it has been a long time for Dean Winchester so maybe he is turning on because of that. It's the only explanation.

_Is he enjoying this?_ Cas asked himself as he watched Dean's face. Dean moved to the other leg and Cas couldn't help himself. He adjusted his body so that when Dean's hand was just about to brush his crotch, it touched the whole thing.

"Sorry," Cas said with a grin. "I got a chill."

Dean narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Was he trying to play a game? Dean didn't know what happened to him but the thought of him teasing Cas in a public place was thrilling.

Dean took his time measuring Cas' right leg. He slowly stroked his leg and purposely brushed his crotch. Dean then stood up, taking the measuring tape with him and slowly measured his waist for the second time.

"Didn't you already measure me there?" Cas asked, his voice horse.

"I didn't write down the measurement. Sorry." Dean said softly in Cas' ear.

Dean had his front to Cas' back. He wrapped the measuring tape around Cas' waist. He let his hand travel down south to where he cupped Cas in his hand.

Castiel stifled a gasp as Dean's hand was holding his erection. "Dean." He said horsely.

"Hmm?" Dean purred in his ear.

"I think you got your measurement."

Dean nodded his head slowly. He let Cas go but not before stroking him one more time.

Five minutes later, Dean handed Julius the measurements. "Alright, any specific colour?"

Castiel shrugged so Dean answered. "Black. I want everything black, the pants, vest, blazer, and blouse."

"And the tie?" Julius asked.

"No. Make the tie cerulean blue."

"No problem. The suit will be ready by six tonight. Bring me Mexican food for supper please."

"Sure thing." Cas and Dean turned and left the store. Before Dean actually left the building, Julius pulled him aside.

"Now, I don't know if you two are friends, friends with benefits, or boyfriends, but I would most appreciate it if you wouldn't molest him in my shop. Understood?"

"You saw?" Dean gulped.

Julius gave him a droll stare. "I'm a tailor. Not an idiot."


End file.
